The Power of One: NSTAAC Edition
by Red-eyes Emperor Dragon
Summary: One day word reaches Red's group that a large airship was spotted near the Orange Islands. Out of suspicion that it was Team Recreation trying to capture a Legendary Pokemon, they decided to check it out. They get more than they bargain for when they arrive. Side story of "No Such Thing As A Coincidence".
1. Prologue

**Greetings readers. Before you start reading there is something you should know. This is basically the movie The Power of One except with the cast of my fic No Such Thing As A Coincidence. If you have not read it, fear not, it is not necessary, if nothing else check my Author Notes for chapter 2 and 4 to see the canon back story of these fics and the cast teams. The rest you could probably get the general gist during this chapter...except for who the oc is...I'll cover it at the end AN of the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own the oc Emily.  
**

* * *

**Somewhere near Orange Islands**

A large airship hovered over the ocean. Inside stood a blond man garbed in a purple robed who was looking at a small tablet.

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning. Lest these titans reek destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the waters Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, lest the earth turn to ash. Oh chosen one, into thine hands bring togeher all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast Of The Sea. Now it...begins," a smile formed as he spoke the last part. Then he heard his computer beeping a few times, "Hmm?"

He turn around to see a hologram of the legendary bird Moltres and heard the female AI voice, "Analysis indicates that the 'titan of fire' referred in the ancient inscription is the legendary Pokemon, Moltres," The hologram changed to the legendary bird, Zapdos, "The 'titan of lightning' is the pokemon Zapdos," once again the hologram changed, this time to Articuno. This time though he began to make his way to his chair, " and Articuno is the 'titan of ice'. Data shows that there are currently one of each of the birds in the Shamouti Islands."

"Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno," he said sitting, as he did so a holographic map of the Orange Islands appeared in front of him, which quickly zoomed into the Shamouti area, "Any one of them would make a priceless addition to my collection. But with all three together, they are the keys to the ultimate treasure."

"Pokemon matching the Legendary birds Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos detected," as the AI spoke the island where each bird was located turned the color of the bird's element.

"Then let's get started," he said pressing a button that made his chair rise to the top, " Which one is nearest?" he asked once passed the angel decorated ceiling.

"The legendary bird, Moltres," the AI responded.

"Good," he said as the chair came to came to a stop in a domed room with a view of the Shamouti Islands.

Near the bottom of the ship, a small section lowered to reveal several cannons that began to fire ice cannonball-like projectiles upon the closest island. Inch by inch the island was frozen, until a cave entrance froze. The ice glowed red for several seconds before fire blasted through it. Moments later Moltres flew out of the cave and began flying towards the gigantic airship. As it did so, the cannons stopped firing at the island and started firing at the bird. Moltres dodged the first two, but the third and forth dealt some damage, but the bird continued unaffected.

"The chase is on," the man said as several electrified rings launched toward the bird. Moltres dodged the first one, used flamethrower to destroy the second, and spun in between the third and fourth. Its luck ran out as it used flamethower on the fifth but missed. The fifth and sixth sent electricity through the air between them until the enclosed and combined enclosing the bird inside.

The man smiled as the rings returned with the Moltres, "Well, I seem to have taken the first piece without much difficulty. It is like a game of chess. Next I'll capture Zapdos, and then Articuno to draw out the king. That's when the game is going to get interesting," His gaze went from the holographic map to the water down below, "Bring together all three, their treasures combined tame the Beast Of The Sea... Lugia..."

* * *

**Earlier that day, on one of the Orange Islands**

A brunette wearing a white blouse, black skirt, black socks and tennis shoes ran down the pier as a Mew followed her. She stopped once she reached the end to see a small yacht. She turned to see if anyone of her group had caught up to her.

"Oi, Leaf, why are you acting like this is a vacation?" one of them called. He wore a gray jacket and cargo pants.

Leaf smiled at her husband, "But Gary, this is a vacation! If there was really a large airship out there, then it would probably be on the news!"

"Not necessarily, besides it is better to be safe than sorry," a woman with short dark hair in a pink tank top and white pants said from behind Gary.

"But Sabrina, the islands are small enough that if there was legendary pokemon on them someone would know by now. I don't see why Team Recreation would be here. Therefore, vacation."

"Your logic is flawed. Some of the islands are uninhabited, meaning that there could be a legendary pokemon that no one knows is there. So no it is not a vacation," Sabrina stated.

"I will never understand you kind." Mewtwo stated to Cynthia as they watched the argument.

The blonde let out a chuckle, "We are a complicated species...but Leaf does have a point. These islands may not have any Legendary on the surface, so we should take the time to refresh ourselves for the battles ahead."

"It would be nice not to worry about those bastards of Recreation, at least for a little while," Mewtwo replied.

"Hey, where are the other three?" Sabrina said walking towards them.

"They went to inform the captain of the boat that Brock chartered for us that we are here. The captain is a woman so Red and Emily went to make sure he didn't hit on her and ruin everything," Mewtwo said.

* * *

Brock walked behind Red and Emily, "I can't believe you guys didn't trust me."

"Can't blame us, you hit on women throughout our entire journey through the leagues," Red muttered and Chu nodded.

"And when we met up with you guys at the Pewter Museum you were hitting on Cynthia..." the red headed woman in the black long sleeves shirt and blue jeans stated.

"Okay, I may not have fully grown out of my habit but I never hit on you Emily, nor Cynthia after that," Brock commented.

"Sabrina..."Red said as Brock shuddered remembering their first meeting.

"Wait...what about Sabrina? Something happened?" Emily asked Red.

"When we first met he hit on me and I psychically threw him against the wall a few times," came the woman in question voice as she walked toward them. Sabrina chuckled slyly, "Every time he hits on a woman I make sure he remembers that moment... Anyway did everything go okay?"

"Yeah, She'll be ready to leave in about half an hour."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic, if it was bad then my only excuse is that it has been over half a year since I wrote anything. Anyway, for the readers who haven't read my other fic the oc Emily has amnesia, it felt like a spoiler but not that big of so I decide to wait til she was introduced to the story before saying anything about it.  
**

**Well, anyway see you next time.**


	2. Unnatural Storms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does.**

* * *

The sky was clear. Perfectly clear, with no airship or anything resembling one. This annoyed Red. He had hoped that it wasn't just a rumor that a large airship was seen, but either it was just a hoax, or it had already left the Orange Islands. He let out a sigh as he gave the binoculars back to Brock.

"Well, we're not in the center of the archipelago, so it could still be out there. Or it landed on one of the Islands..."

"Or it's a hoax,"Red muttered as he leaned on the railing of the boat, "Good boat though."

"Yeah, it is. But will we be able to afford it to check every inch of the archipelago?" Brock said looking at one of the islands with the binoculars.

"Can't afford not to," Red stated as Leaf came over to them.

"Hey Red, is Chu acting strange?" She asked her brother. Red looked over at the railing near the tip of the boat. The small mouse sat there looking at the sky.

"Not really. Why?" Red asked her.

"Well, Mew and Mewtwo are just looking up at the sky. Mewtwo said that he had a bad feeling in his gut but he is not sure why."

Brock then turned towards the captain, "Hey Maren, is the Orange Islands like that one set of islands where mysterious things happen?"

The green haired captain shook her head, "There has never been any reports of it...you might want to get inside," she said as dark clouds quickly covered the sky. Chu quickly climbed up onto Red's head as he ,Brock and Leaf headed for the door. Luckily for them they got inside before the boat started to rock strongly. The room was a large kitchen with three exits, one to the cabins, the others to the bow and the stern. Mew and Mewtwo had came in through the stern door. Cynthia, Emily and Sabrina sat at the table, while Gary stood at the oven.

Mewtwo looked out a window, "This storm...it is not right."

Cynthia looked at the psychic pokemon, "What do you mean by 'is not right'?"

"I do not know, it just feels...wrong..." Mewtwo responded, Mew and Chu nodded.

They sat there for several minutes in silence pondering what Mewtwo meant. The rocking of the boat eventually calmed down enough for them to leave the room without having to worry about the force of the waves knocking them off. Red was the first exit the room onto the bow of the boat. He looked up at Maren to see a look of worry on her face, "Something wrong?"

"We're way off course," she said pointing towards the closest island, "That is Shamouti, we are near the middle of the Orange Islands."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Pallet Town**

A blue haired woman was sitting on the porch of her house, a hitmonlee stood beside her. She let out a sigh, "I know I shouldn't worry about Red and Leaf, but they could..." she stopped as she heard a bicycle bell. As she stood up an elderly man in a lab coat rode a bike up to the fence and got off it.

"Hello there Margaret," said Professor Oak as he walked towards her.

"Hello Professor, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. I just came over to see how you were doing."

"Do you mean with Red and Leaf? I...want my babies back. I can't stand always having to worry about them. I know I shouldn't say this...but sometimes I...I wish they never became trainers. First it was Team Rocket, then Red had to climb that damned mountain, now Team Recreation...Why can't this stop? At least long enough for them to live a normal life for once," tears was in her eyes by this point. The professor quickly pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her.

"I-I'm sorry, I know your having a rough time with it all. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't worry about it, professor. I could be handling this better...things are different than when I and Hitmonlee traveled," She said wiping her eyes.

"You are just reacting to this situation as any loving parent would. You just need to get your mind off it for a while."

"I guess..." She said as the wind picked up. They looked up to see storm clouds moving over Pallet Town. Hitmonlee quickly ran into the house, and came back out with an opened umbrella and held it over its master and the professor as rain began to fall. A few seconds later and the rain was gone.

"Say, that was awfully strange," Professor Oak stated as he looked towards the direction the rain had went.

"It passed so quickly too," Margaret replied as small white balls fell from the sky, "It looks like snow!"

"Huh?" Was all Oak could say as they looked up towards the sky.

" It is snow...but how? It is still summer. How is it possible?" Margaret asked looking to the professor for an answer.

He looked back at her with the same confusion, "I-I don't know..."

"Lee!" the pokemon pointed towards the sky with it free hand. They gasped at what the saw: a phenomenon similar to the Aurora Borealis. As they gazed up the saw several hundred pidgey fly towards the mountains. After a few moments the clouds dispersed, "Hit!" The pokemon pointed towards the road as a herd of diglet passed by the house, taking Professor Oak's bicycle with it. Hitmonlee then started to wave it arms about as if trying to say something.

"Hitmonlee is very upset," Margaret said worried about her pokemon.

"Yes, so are the other pokemon. They are more in tuned to nature than we are. When something goes wrong, they can sense it...and I'm afraid that somewhere something is going terribly wrong."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I have nothing to say here so see you next chapter. **


End file.
